The Reappearance of Ryoko Asakura
by Asakura-chan
Summary: When Haruhi suddenly announces that she saw Ryoko Asakura, Kyon is shocked. But maybe Ryoko turned to the good side?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my first story, which is a Haruhi Suzumiya one. I hope this first chapter is ok, and please no flames! I do not appreciate them! This chapter is with Kyon's POV.

* * *

It was just another day in the SOS Brigade, with Mikuru being forced to wear various outfits, Haruhi bored as usual, Yuki just reading her book and me and Koizumi playing chess, with me obviously winning. That was until Haruhi said something that made my blood run cold.

"You know," Haruhi said this with such a smile, someone might have thought she was pulling an April Fool's prank. "I saw that girl who used to be in our class, the class rep, um, what was it… Oh yeah! Ryoko Asakura! And she said she was transferring back to our school from Canada! Isn't that so suspicious! That is definitely a mission for the SOS Brigade! Anyway, I also did some poking around, and I found out she was starting again on Monday!" Monday! It was Friday today! What the hell was Ryoko doing back here, she was deleted by Nagato, when she tried to kill me... why did she come back? I looked around the room at everyone, Haruhi just had that stupid smile on her face, Koizumi was grinning like always, poor Miss Asahina looked terrified and Nagato was just reading her book as usual. I'd have to ask her about the Asakura thing later.

After Haruhi gave out some orders to meet her tomorrow by the train station, Koizumi said he had to take care of something, Miss Asahina needed to change and soon Haruhi left too. It was Nagato who stayed behind. I wondered whether it was because she was going to tell me something, or maybe she just got to a good part in her book... I know it's rude to stare at what someone else is doing, but I really was wanting to ask Nagato about Asakura so badly that I just had to look to see what was keeping her.

"Woah!" Ok, explain why Nagato is reading a _Yuri_ _manga_ with VERY disturbing pictures in it!

"Is everything all right?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"Er, yeah... everything's just peachy..."

"I see," was her response. "Did you want to ask me something about Asakura Ryoko's sudden appearance?"

Ok Nagato, we're finally getting somewhere.

"Yes actually… can you please tell me that?"

"Miss Asakura Ryoko has now been reshaped back into the human world. Her purpose is to now assist me with observing Miss Suzumiya."

"But why couldn't the Entity have made someone else?"

"Miss Asakura Ryoko is an advanced interface. Her powers are very extraordinary. They are programmed to sync with my powers."

"I see…"

"Miss Asakura Ryoko will not harm you. She is under my watch and observation."

I felt a whole lot better now knowing that. Thanks Samurai Nagato. You really make me feel safe. Until she said this of course.

"Miss Asakura Ryoko will be meeting you tomorrow."

* * *

Ha ha ha, cliff-hanger! How will Kyon react to meeting Ryoko again? Does Mikuru feel scared? Is Haruhi feeling hyper? WHY AM I ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS? Anyway, please read and review, I love to hear your feedback but no flaming ok! I absolutely hate flaming of all sort! Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm going to thank all you people who reviewed. I am aware that I made some mistakes, but I am going to correct them soon … I think. Anyways, here's chapter 2! It's in Yuki's and Kyon's POV.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for the plot.**

**Yuki's POV**

* * *

As I woke up on Saturday morning, at 600 hours precisely, I got dressed into my uniform. It would be a while since I've seen my back up, since I deleted her for an abnormal error. Even though Miss Asakura is roaming free again, I have been informed by the Entity that she has been upgraded, and that individual activity is at 17%.

As I made my way to the station, I spotted Miss Asakura walking on the street opposite me. I did some telepathy and had a small conversation with her.  
Ryoko: Good morning Miss Nagato. How have you been?  
Yuki: Good morning Miss Asakura. I am fine. Have you been programmed with the necessary information?

Ryoko: Affirmative. I have been informed with all the necessary information about Tokyo and Canada. All systems are repaired.

Suddenly, Kyon came into view.

"Hey Nagato and Miss Asakura."  
"Oh, Kyon. You know you can just call me Ryoko…"

I noticed that Kyon looked a little flustered, but I am unsure why he might be feeling like that. I will make sure I look into this.

We soon arrived at the station, with Miss Suzumiya and Miss Asahina already there. As we were just standing waiting for Koizumi, Miss Suzumiya looked like she wanted to make an announcement.

"Ok everyone, when Koizumi gets here I want to tell you all something, OK? Make sure you listen and follow the rules, especially _you,_ Kyon."

"Haruhi, please tell me why you think that I'm going to be the one not listening when I'm the same person who you're going to ask to pay for the train fare? If you want to ask me favours, then you should be the one listening and following the rules."

"Why I oughtta-"

"Um, Miss Suzumiya, please stop fighting…"

"Humph! Fine, but only because of you, Mikuru.

"Why, whatever is going on here? Did I miss something?"

Everyone stared at Koizumi as he walked towards them.

"Well, shall we get going then?"

"Yeah, but first let me give everyone instructions. Right, all of you are going into groups of my choice. We'll be split into two, so I think they'll be enough…"

Miss Suzumiya looked thoughtful for a few moments…Maybe she's wondering who will go with who.

"Ok I got it! I will go with Koizumi and Mikuru, and Yuki and Ryoko can go with Kyon!"

Now Kyon looked horrified.

"Now that that's sorted here's what you're going to do! I want all of you to go in your groups and look for anything suspicious or something that hasn't been there before. Meet you back here in one hour!"

And so Miss Suzumiya left with Miss Asahina and Koizumi.

"Come on then Kyon, Miss Nagato, let's get started."

For the first few minutes we looked around and didn't find anything. I wanted to use the restroom so I left for a few minutes.

**Kyon's POV**

"What are you trying to do?" I asked the blue haired girl. She looked quite shocked by this statement.

"Why, whatever do you mean? I am here for the Entity's purposes only, which is to assist Miss Nagato in observing Miss Suzumiya. I'm sure you know individual activity is at minimum."

"That's not what I meant. I mean why are you trying to get closer to me? You tried to get me dead last time, tell me why I should trust you now."

"Because Miss Suzumiya is at a breaking point."

* * *

**That was exhausting! This is an apology for the short chapter I did last time. I know this one is also short, but next chapter will have some thing very interesting when-**

**Haruhi: Oh, shut up, you're giving it away!**

**Me: Haruhi?! How'd you get here?**

**Haruhi: Not saying.**

**Me: That's so selfish…**

**Haruhi: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Me: Nothing! Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! And I'm early! This is told in Ryoko's POV. Thanks for all the reviews! This is more of a Ryoko Asakura chapter so you can understand how she feels. I'm going to have one of the crew do the disclaimer in each chapter, so it's Mikuru's turn! Off you go!

Mikuru: Umm… Asakura-chan doesn't own anything except the plot… Was that OK?

Me: Perfect! On with the chapter!

We all gathered back at the station, finding nothing. Kyon was still a bit shaken by what I said to him, but I said that me, Miss Nagato, Miss Asahina and Koizumi-kun would explain some more to him. But I'm not sure he got the whole picture…

Flashback:

"_What are you trying to do?"_

"_Why, whatever do you mean? I am here for the Entity's purposes only, which is to assist Miss Nagato in observing Miss Suzumiya. I'm sure you know individual activity is at minimum."_

"_That's not what I meant. I mean why are you trying to get closer to me? You tried to get me dead last time, tell me why I should trust you now."_

"_Because Miss Suzumiya is at a breaking point."_

End Flashback.

His face had looked incredibly shocked… I really want to know what was so shocking about it. Miss Suzumiya had some emotional breakdowns, causing closed space, like Koizumi had said. They'd have to explain it more to Kyon though. I sighed to myself. All I wanted was to befriend Kyon… maybe something more… no. I can't. As much as I want to, Miss Suzumiya could destroy the world if I do that. But if I could just seduce him a bit, maybe I could steal a kiss or two… Oh, what's wrong with me! I've got a mission to do! I can't do this! At least only Miss Nagato is the only other person who knows what I did… I hope no one else knows.

Later that day, Miss Nagato and me were walking back to our flat in silence.

"Miss Nagato, are we going to tell him soon?

"…"

"Miss Nagato? Miss Nagato? Can you hear me?"

"…Yes."

"So, are we going to tell him soon?"

"…Maybe.

I sighed inwardly. I knew the Entity made Miss Nagato emotionless but this was too much. They could have given her _some_ social skills. Like me, for example. Or did they plan to do something with it? I didn't know anymore. The Entity never gave the interfaces much information about them, and most of the time we didn't even know what or who we were working for or why. It was most complicated. The last time when I was deleted I didn't want to work for the Entity. I didn't want to do all the dirty work that they could do themselves. I didn't know why I had to do it when they could easily do it themselves. So I did something I wasn't supposed to do. I hadn't wanted to kill Kyon for real. I had wanted to show that I could do as I pleased, without other people telling me what to do. I had not wanted Miss Nagato to interfere, but I really had no choice. Miss Nagato wasn't going to just leave it as it was.

"We're here."

I wasn't surprised or shocked, like humans would have been after they had been wrapped in their thoughts, but since I was an interface I had no proper emotions like a real person did. Me and Miss Nagato went in the lift and I got out first.

"Goodbye, Miss Nagato, see you on Monday at school."

"…Goodbye."

Miss Suzumiya had given us Sunday as a day off to do our homework. Naturally, it would be a piece of cake for me and Miss Nagato, but I would be using the time for something completely different. I would be looking for strange behaviour from Miss Suzumiya. I just hoped I'd find something. It wasn't likely, since I had not made myself a threat to Miss Suzumiya in any way _yet,_ but if she saw me do anything with Kyon then I'd be in big trouble. I better not make any moves until the time is right. But there's no harm in having a little fun, right?

All right, this chapter's finally done! It was kind of easy writing about Ryoko, since I watched episode 4. If you haven't seen it, then you should watch it. It really helps you understand the story and-

Kyon: You're rambling again.

Me: Why do you guys keep coming in my story!

Kyon: Because we can.

Haruhi: Exactly.

Me: Fine. Anyway, read and review!

Haruhi and Kyon: Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm finally back! I'm really happy because it's my cousin's birthday today and she just turned two! Happy Birthday cuz! Have an awesome day! Anyway, back to this… story, yeah… so! Disclaimer please Yuki!**

**Yuki: Asakura-chan doesn't own the characters. Just the plot.**

**Awesome job Yuki! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Haruhi's POV**

* * *

As I was walking to school that morning, I didn't feel like my usual self. I felt like… something was going to happen to me today… something that I didn't like…

But there really was no point dwelling on stuff like that, so I began to think of activities the SOS Brigade could do with our amazing class rep. She seemed like she knew something… I should've put her in my group yesterday, I could have interrogated her myself, Haruhi Style. I'm sure Kyon wouldn't have done it. Yuki _might_ have some information, but I can't really rely on that. I'll just have to see what I can do later.

It was about half past eight when I finally arrived, so I had ten minutes until school started.

"Ooh, did you hear?" a random brown-haired girl said to her friend. "I heard that that the tenth grade class are going to be performing a play! I can't wait to see Asakura-san acting! Surely she will be the main role! (**Didn't see that coming, did you?)**

"A play?" I thought to myself. "Hmm… this could be the SOS Brigade's top chance! This is an official play as well! The school came up with the idea! So this means it's likely to have more views! All I have to do is make sure that the SOS Brigade gets the lead parts. Especially me. We'll get more customers this way."

So I spent the remaining few minutes plotting what sort of audition the SOS Brigade would do. "Something cool", I thought. "Something catchy."

Just then I saw Kyon walking to class with Miss Asakura. A feeling washed past my body, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. Whatever, it doesn't really matter, there are way more important things to worry about anyway.

"Hey Kyon!" I called out. I needed to see if he knew anything about the play, or maybe Miss Asakura knew something.

"Oh, hi Haruhi. What's up?" Kyon said. He seemed a bit… flustered. I sure hope Miss Asakura didn't say anything to him! Wait, why would I care what they talk about together? It's not even any of my business anyway. I shouldn't be thinking like this. As I said before, there are more important things to think about. The SOS Brigade, the play, Miss Asakura's reappearance that still hasn't been solved yet, new activities for the SOS Brigade to do and the usual. Except there's even more stuff to do.

"Hey Kyon, did you here anything about a play with the tenth graders?"

"Actually Miss Suzumiya, if you don't mind me saying this, I did hear something about a play. From what I've heard, the play's genre is a romantic comedy. There's about ten to fifteen characters in it I think." Miss Asakura said politely. This was so convenient. I just had to memorize all this information for this. Now the SOS Brigade will get the lead parts!

"Thanks Miss Asakura, that is really useful for my plan."  
"Wait, what plan? What are you talking about? You're not going to actually sign us up are you Haruhi?"

"What's so bad about that? It will make the SOS Brigade more popular! We will definitely need to do this! The SOS Brigade is at stake here! Our future for the world is depending on this!"

"Isn't that a bit too much? It's just a play, for God's sake."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING SO TASTELESS! DAMN YOU!

I felt outraged. How could Kyon say that? I wish he'd get a bit more interested in the activities that we did. If he opened up to this sort of stuff then we could spend more time together… WHOA! Where did THAT thought come from?! I can't be… crushing on Kyon of all people… right? It's not really possible… was it? Argh! What's up with me today? I looked up to see Kyon and Miss Asakura still there, Kyon looking a bit shaken after my speech.

"Erm… Haruhi? You feeling better now?"

Well. Four words. What do you think? How would _you_ feel if you had complicated feelings for someone who had seemingly no interest whatsoever in your activities?

"Uh… yeah. Yeah I'm fine! Let's go we're going to be late!"

I dragged Kyon inside the classroom and threw him down, not really noticing the pain I had inflicted onto him. As I heard him sigh, I knew already it would be a long day.

"So class, information about the tenth grade play will be put on a poster at lunch time." Okabe announced. My ears perked up hearing this. We, the five SOS Brigade members in tenth grade, would make this a show to remember. Me, Yuki, Kyon, Miss Asakura and Koizumi would show everyone else! Just wait till they saw us perform! It's going to be great!

"As you know, the auditions will be held next week, giving people time to deicide what part they'll play and so on. I am sure all of you are excited, but the play isn't the only thing we're going to discuss this morning. Everyone get out their Social Studies books please."

A groan was let out by the class as everyone prepared for the first lesson.

* * *

**This was actually fun to write, being it the longest chapter. I have no idea what play they'll perform, so if you have any ideas, PM me. If you have an idea, then make sure that it's a romance and comedy play, with ten to fifteen characters and at least two songs sung in the whole thing. Thanks, and bye!**


	5. Important Notice

**Important Notice:**

I've noticed that I have a lot of views but not many people are actually reviewing my story. If nobody is reviewing then I'm just going to delete this story. So if you read a chapter it would be most appreciated if you could review as well. I have written four chapters and I only get five reviews? Wow. So I've made my speech, thank you for listening.

**Signed,**

**Asakura-chan**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back! I know it's been a long wait, and I do apologize for that. I still don't know what play they'll do, so please PM with ideas. For the rest of the story it will all be in Kyon's POV, and this chapter is basically-**

**Haruhi: You'll just go on and on won't you?**

**Well. I'm sorry. I need someone to talk to you know. It gets lonely up here!**

**Haruhi: Whatever, I'll do the disclaimer. Asakura-chan doesn't own anything here so you'll have to go to someone else and beg.**

**Sad right? No? Oh well. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

As I walked over to the SOS Brigade room that day, I knew for certain what Haruhi was going to announce. Of course, it wouldn't concern Miss Asahina, but I'm sure Haruhi would make her help us audition and read our lines, if we even got a part. I'm sure though, that Haruhi would use her powers and make sure we stared in some lame cliché Hollywood film or something. That would actually be kind of cool, but whatever… it's not like that's going to happen anyway. I was kind of looking forward to this meeting more knowing that we wouldn't be ordered to find aliens, time travellers or espers. It's kind of pointless anyway, seeing as we have all of those, but Haruhi is never going to find out that.

"Kyon-kun!" a voice that sounded so much like… Uh-oh.

"Hello, Kyon-kun. I tried to get you to wait for me but you ran away. I found you now though!" Yep, that was Miss Asakura.

"Uh, hi, Miss Asakura…"

"Oh Kyon-kun… just call me Ryoko."

"(sigh) OK, then… Ryoko.

"Yay!" Ryoko seemed like she was on cloud nine. At least someone was feeling good today.

"This is the next step to friendship with Kyon-kun," Ryoko thought, "Getting him to call me by my first name is good progress!"

We now arrived at the club room, with me knocking on the door as usual. Hearing Miss Asahina say "Come in", I proceeded to do just that. Haruhi wasn't in, but I saw her bag sitting comfortably on her desk.

"Hey guys. Was Haruhi here already?"

"Miss Suzumiya was here…" Ahh, Miss Asahina, once again you honour me with your tea!

"Um, Kyon-kun, where should I sit?"

Ok, I wasn't prepared for that question. On the table I sat next to Nagato and opposite Koizumi, and Koizumi sat next to Miss Asahina, when she finished making tea and Haruhi sat at her desk as usual. Where was Ryoko going to sit?

"Hello guys!" Haruhi herself came into the room. "Sorry I took so long, I was trying to get information about the tenth grade play from the student council but they wouldn't say anything, even when I tried bribing them Mikuru!"

Wait a minute, I thought you learned from all that stuff? Obviously not. Haruhi doesn't really learn anyway.

"I thought we discussed interrogating Haruhi? Hey Haruhi? Are you even listening!"

Haruhi was busy staring at a piece of paper she held in her hand.

"OK, guys! Since we still don't have a practice script, I just got some show we could put on instead!"

"Wait a second, Haruhi. What show are you putting on?" I needed to know whether this thing Haruhi was doing was safe or not.

"Oh, relax Kyon. It's only a little fashion show."

"…" Silence wafted around the clubroom for about five minutes.

She wasn't serious right? Does she know what it's like having girls go up and down a catwalk? How would Miss Asahina feel about that? I certainly didn't want to see Ryoko up there. I wasn't exactly comfortable with Haruhi either. But I knew she wasn't going to listen so I just gave up. I'd like to see where all the money for this fashion show.

After our meeting, I started to walk home. I noticed that Ryoko and Nagato were living in the same flat again. So that left me to walk by myself, as usual. I didn't really mind, but once in a while I would actually like a girlfriend to spend some time with. Even though Haruhi forbid dating I still liked going through my options:

Haruhi Suzumiya: She was weird and all, but she still was kind of cute. I wouldn't mind her, nut she doesn't seem to be the settling down type of girl.

Yuki Nagato: She was also cute. She could definitely protect me, but I don't really think a quiet, bookworm is what I want. Sorry, Nagato.

Mikuru Asahina: It would be wonderful to have this goddess on my side, but I would receive a lot of haters from the Asahina Mikuru Fan Club. But still, even so, I really think that she's really pretty.

Miss Tsuruya: Cool, but she isn't really my type of girl. Too hyper.

Ryoko Asakura: Yeah, she's pretty, cool, and she's the class rep. But she tried to kill me. But… she does seem to want to make amends. Maybe I should let her.

* * *

**Finished. That's all I'm going to say. Please help with reviewing because I don't want to put this story on hiatus. I can, you know. I have the POWER! (laughs evilly)**

**Kyon: Oh, shut up.**

**Don't tell me what to do!**

**Kyon: Whoa, calm down!**

**ARGHH! (Starts throwing punches and kicks)**

**Haruhi: Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait! I don't mind if you're angry, but I just want to take this time to share a joke I found today. "Two peanuts where walking down the street. One was assalted". Tell me whether I should never tell jokes again or whether it was good. Anyway, after a long break, I finally came back. With a play as well. So I'm happy. The play is called The Rocky Monster Show, and it's something Haruhi would definitely do. They only receive the script and do the fashion show in this chapter. On my profile there is a poll for Ryoko x Kyon or HaruhixKyonxRyoko so please vote. Read and Review.**

**Kyon: Asakura-chan doesn't own Haruhi Suzumiya.**

* * *

It was a sunny day when I walked to school that morning. I knew today would be the day the tenth grade got their little part of the script for our play. Haruhi would probably demand to get the part she wanted, and make sure if anyone else got it she'd abduct them or torture them until they give in. Wait a minute… didn't Haruhi mention a fashion show the other day? O God, please help us, for Haruhi-wait. Wasn't HARUHI God? No no, I'm not praying to you Haruhi, please don't get that… But anyway, as I walked to school that morning, I felt a little bit of dread as I thought of today's possibilities.

It was afternoon, and there was about fifteen more minutes until lunch. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Haruhi was fidgeting, obviously waiting for her chance to dash out of the room and march to the student council to ask-no, _steal_ a script to practise with. Luckily for her, an announcement came over on the loudspeaker.

"The student council would like to inform all of the tenth grade that the play has been decided and that the mini scripts are all hanging outside your classroom door. They will be put there at lunchtime. Thank you for your cooperation." And then the loudspeaker announcement ended. All of a sudden everyone in the room started talking excitedly, not even caring whether or not the teacher was there. I could see him struggling to keep order. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't really working. I turned around and saw Haruhi buzzing up and down like she won the lottery. I could tell if she didn't release some energy soon, she'd burst. So I decided to help her a little.

"Hey, Haruhi, are you going to get a script for the play thing?" Even though the answer was obvious, I still asked her. And guess what she said back to me? This.

"Duh! Haven't I been going on about this for weeks already?! How could you be so stupid to ask me a dumb question like that! Idiot!"

And I thought she was getting a little nicer. Guess not.

"Well I'm sorry. Maybe some people are just trying to be nice."

"Whatever. Anyway, at lunchtime eat even quicker because we have to practise every chance we get. If that doesn't work then we might have to have after school rehearsal's too."

"Your putting lots of commitment into this. Why's that?"

"I want to do something cool for once, we never have any luck on finding aliens, time travellers and espers anyway, so I think something normal might attract them! You never know right?"

This girl's crazy. As much as I want to tell her that we already have all those things, as it would save the Brigade a lot of stress, I can't, because of some world phenomenon or something. The expert on this is definitely Nagato; she's the one who told me most about Haruhi and her powers. One of the reason's I trust her the most out of everyone in the Brigade. Anyway, when the lesson was over and lunch was official, I saw quite a few people dashing outside to get the play script, Haruhi being one of them. I already knew that she would be wanting to get ready for the SOS Brigade's "First Practise" and, judging by the way we performed the movie at the arts festival last year, I glad people other than Haruhi are organizing it. Who knows what she'd want us to do. Anyway, I was just sitting down at my desk eating my lunch when Taniguchi, that dumbass, came towards started smirking at me.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him curiously. It seemed everyone was planning something that I didn't know.

"I know what play the tenth grade are doing."

"Doesn't everyone know that already? The scripts are outside you know."

"I know that, but you don't know what the play is do you?" Taniguchi gave me freaky glare. I still wonder why I'm even friends with a stupid guy like that. He was definitely going to say something stupid.

"Anyway, are you gonna audition or what?" I had to see what part _he _would be auditioning for.

"Huh? I'm only doing this to see the babes wearing cute outfits. As if I'd audition for something like this for the actual play. Bwahaha!" Taniguchi now just erupted into laughter.

"Whatever… I really don't know what to do with someone like you. I'm off then. Haruhi will probably be already there waiting to penalty something orwhatever she has planned."

"Bye then."

I then stood up and walked over to the clubroom. I kept seeing high school students having fun and enjoying themselves. Why couldn't I have swapped places with them… all this stress is driving me crazy.

I then arrived at the SOS Brigade clubroom. I could already hear the excited shouts by Haruhi and the terrified emotions erupting from Miss Asahina. God knows what they had already started. I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. The room had a huge banner saying; FIRST REHEARSAL TODAY! In bright neon colours. I looked at Haruhi carefully, studying her face. I automatically knew the whole club was in for a long first rehearsal.

When Nagato and Koizumi finally came in, Haruhi began to make her announcement.

"As you can see, I have already taken the script for our tenth grade play! Mikuru can help us with learning our lines for the audition, because she is in the eleventh grade! I tried to get them to let us have Mikuru in the play as well but they refused. But anyway, here are the scripts!" Haruhi then handed everyone except Miss Asahina a script. I took one look at it and already knew what a long rehearsal it would be. The play was the Rocky Monster Show.

"So, I already decided who is going to audition for which part!" She smiled at all of us. It was quite evil, actually.

"I'm going to play Gloria, Koizumi can do Igor, Kyon is doing Daniel, and Ryoko will be Rebecca!"

"Wait a minute, Haruhi. What if we're not happy with the part we have?" There was no way I was just going to let her have her way like this. Especially if I have to perform this in front of everyone.

"Then that's just to bad, isn't it? Now, we will start practising tomorrow, so bring the script and write your name on! That's all!"

* * *

**Longest chapter in this story. I am proud. I will try to update soon! Bye!**


End file.
